How to get rid of bullies
by sharty-nara-girl
Summary: When leader-sama decides that the akatsuki member are stupid, he starts up a school. the akatsuki members dont like this and respond by bullying. thier victim; Itachi! what will poor itachi do this time! 3rd story in my akatsuki series!


Hello readers

Hello readers! I know I haven't written anything in a while but school has taken up all my time! Plus I haven't had any good idea, until now of course! Anyhow, this is my new story in my akatsuki series, how to get rid of bullies!

BTW please make sure to review otherwise I wont be continuing the akatsuki series.  I know that's mean but I wont write if I don't think anyone's reading/enjoying my stories. Oh and you might want to read the other stories in this series as well! Heres the links for em!

/s/4032390/1/Lookingforyourtwovaginas

/s/4038883/1/Learntoreadwithzetsusan

**How to get rid of bullies**

One bright and sunny day, the leader of the Akatsuki was pacing up and down his quarters. Throughout the time he had ruled over the akatsuki, he had come to realise something;

THE MEMBERS WERE COMPLETE IDIOTS!

"This is simply unacceptable!" growled leader-sama. "If these members are such idiots, I'm going to have to re-teach them! After all, everyone is entitled to a good education!" stated leader-sama in a very Gai and Lee like manner, then put up a nice guy pose.

**Meanwhile in the akatsuki lounge room….**

"Hey guys, I just got the feeling that leader-sama is planning to torture us in some waked out way and some of us are going to be emotionally scarred for life, un" Deidara stated in a bored tone.

Suddenly leader-sama burst into the room, chalk board and giant ruler in hand!

"Wtf mate?!" Hidan said with an Australian accent, causing eyebrows to raise before everyone focused their attention back to the leader.

"Umm leader-sama, what exactly are you doing with a ruler and a chalk board?" Konan asked.

"I have decided that the members of the akatsuki are, to put it simply, RETARDED! That is why I'm beginning immediate classes to smarten you all up!" Bellowed the leader, and then proceeded to make a series of complicated hand signs.

_POOF!!_

The once ordinary lounge room of the akatsuki had been transformed into a classroom! The confused members looked down and saw that they had been strapped to their desks!!

Things were not looking good for the poor, unsuspecting members of the akatsuki, who had no idea what was in store for them in the days to come.

"Class, is now in session" leader-sama growled darkly as her began to write on the board.

"This is nuts, leader-sama has definitely lost the plot this time guys!" Kisame hissed frantically as the others nodded in agreement.

"We have to do something to get him to change his mind; I don't want to pay school fees!" Kakuzu cried and held his money bags close to him.

"Excuse me Mr leader-sama, but could you put me closer to the board? I can't see what your writing" Itachi said politely.

"**I got it! Bullies usually pick on nerds right? What if we picked on itachi so much that leader-sama got frustrated and gave up on us?" **Dark Zetsu murmured before quickly looking back to his book as leader-sama turned around to survey his 'pupils'.

**After class at lunchtime…..**

Itachi sat down and began to eat his ham and cheese sandwich. If he continued to focus in class, he could be out of there in a few weeks tops!

Unfortunately those weeks were to be the most painful of Itachi's young life….

"Hey Weasel-chan! What did you weasel out of your pantry today?" Kisame laughed in a cocky tone as Itachi looked at him, seemingly confused by his behaviour.

However, Itachi's confusion was short lived as he felt a new emotion.

Pain!

Itachi's face contorted into pure agony as Zetsu administered upon him the first of many wedgies to come!

**Day 2 **

"Swirly!" Kisame chirped cheerfully as he successfully flushed Poor Itachi's head down the toilet, and laughed as he watched his hair go round and round in the stinky water.

**Day 3**

"wet willy, un" Deidara snickered quietly as he put his hand in front of Itachi's ear and watched in amusement as his mouth hand stuck its tongue into itachi ear. In his shock, Itachi squealed loudly, before quickly passing out.

**Day 4 **

"HUG!" Tobi yelled as he embraced Itachi tightly, as he watched Itachi cry to god about forgiveness.

**Several days and bullying techniques later…..**

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Itachi screamed to himself, 2 weeks of being bullied by those maniacs and Itachi was just about ready to sharingan himself just so he could be put out of his misery.

Without warning a light bulb appeared above itachi's head.

"I have an idea!" Itachi screamed happily.

It was to be a long day for all of the bullies of Akatsuki high school.

**The next day….**

The akatsuki bullies walked to school together, chatting and giggling like little school girls as they discussed the torture that would be put upon Itachi today.

Out of the blue, Itachi jumped out of the bushes beside then and blocked their path. Smiling evilly, he turned on his mangekyou sharingan and looked up at the unsuspecting Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu and tobi.

Itachi had a special punishment for his bullies; he would expose them to their greatest fears!

**In itachi's sharingan world….**

Deidara walked around in the darkness, searching for his fellow bullies unsuccessfully. Suddenly, he came across something that made his skin crawl.

A LAWN GNOME!

This evil lawn gnome stared menacingly at Deidara and his whole body shook, he turned around to make a run for it.

Unfortunately, he couldn't because there were lawn gnome's everywhere!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" deidara screeched as he heard a voice in the distance.

"Only 72 more hours to go" the voice chuckled as it faded away….

"Where is everyone?" Kisame asked aloud, getting nothing in response.

He surveyed his surroundings, concluding quickly that he was in some kind of park with small houses all around him.

Now many people weren't aware of this but Kisame had a very rare fear….

Gymnophobia, a fear of…nudity!?

Suddenly the doors to all of the houses open and out stepped millions of naked people!

"OMFG, IM IN A NUDEST COLONY!" Kisame wailed as the naked people ran up to him and began to remove all of his clothes.

"Just 72 hours left Kisame" Itachi said as he watched kisame try to fight off the nakedness.

Zetsu was going nuts!

He couldn't stand it…

This was his greatest fear…

How could itachi know about…?

VIVA PINATA!

Everyone channel he turned to on this 100 inch plasma screen TV had that blasted theme song on it!

_Viva piñata! Filled with fun, VIVA PINATA!_

As poor Zetsu turned to run from the madness he came face to face with a red piñata in the shape of a fox.

And then it began to sing….

_Viva piñata! Filled with fun, VIVA PINATA!_

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Zetsu whispered as he threw up on the still singing piñata.

Ever wonder why Tobi strives to be a good boy?

Mastigophobia: fear of being punished.

Tobi walked though a white corridor, searching for his friends and his secret crush, Zetsu-san (LOL)

Then, Tobi began to hear voices.

_Bad boy, bad boy. You must be punished!_

The voices got louder and Tobi got more and more panicked.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" Tobi yelled.

The voices kept screaming to him and he fell to the ground, rocking back and forth saying "im a good boy, im a good boy"

"That's for the hug, dipshit" itachi said and he laughed evilly.

Itachi dusted himself off as he brought his former bullies out of the sharingan' spell. They looked at him in horror and ran off, never to bully Itachi again.

"And that kids, is how you get rid of bullies" itachi laughed, and with that he was off on his merry way, skipping off to his favourite school.

For once things had gone the way itachi had planned, and it was NOT at his expense.

REVENGE RULES!

**End **

And that's it everyone! If you didn't understand the last part it's probably because you need to read the fist 2 stories in the series.

Please review so I know whether or not to make another one!

Xoxo

sharty-nara-girl


End file.
